


Angsty or Fluffy MCYT One-Shots

by Plut0o0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Anorexia, Boys in Skirts, Bulimia, Bullying, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs-centric, LGBTQ Character, Little Space, Multi, One Shot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Some chapters may be graphic, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, author being sad, because duck gender roles, because he is not just an evil blob here :(, others will be lovely, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plut0o0/pseuds/Plut0o0
Summary: This is basically just ventingNo sexualising or romance this is just platonic.If any mcyts are uncomfortable with my work I will take down the chapter(s) mentioned.Please check the tags for tw
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Angsty or Fluffy MCYT One-Shots

Hello!

I will be trying to take requests so please leave suggestions in the comments :)

Some one-shots will be mine, I have a lot I wanna write but I take too long to complete them. So I'm sorry if updates aren't very frequent.

Also English isn't my first language.

Things I will not write:

Smut 

Shipping

Rape

-

This book is going to be platonic

Please gtfo if you read this for sexual pleasure:)

Warning: some chapters may not me suitable for all audiences, please read the warnings and tags of this book.


End file.
